myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Raven, known on Fanfiction.net as bloodytearz666, was the best friend of Tara Gilesbie and editor of the first 15 chapters of My Immortal. Around the time that Chapter 16 was posted she had a falling out with Tara, and the extent to which they made up later is unknown. In real life Raven in her profile reveals her real name is Jennie, but immediately afterwards says it is crappy. She is a WS (Wrist Slitter) and apparently a close friend of hers committed suicide by slitting their wrists but she doesn't want to talk about it. She HATES comedies, "the world is so shitty, why pretend it's not." She and Tara appear to have similar tastes in bands and movies. Tara and Raven's other friends are mentioned in both stories as well. Tara once thanked 'filly' instead of Raven once, and also told 'medusa ' that she rocked. Raven based a character around this filly called Filipa (a/n: Filly there's a shout-out 2 u girlfriend!) Clarke, who preferred to go by Shadow. In their crossover story, Tara's avatar was 'Virginia', and Cho 'Dementia' Chang seemed to be inspired by Filly. Works My Immortal Raven helped Tara with writing My Immortal by being its editor, which is most likely why the earlier chapters showcase fewer spelling mistakes. Tara continued to give her 'fangz' to Raven in nearly every author's note, and told her on occasion to have fun in 'Englond'. Raven also appeared in the fic itself via her self-insert, Willow. When Raven takes Tara's sweater and refuses to return it, the two of them have a falling out. Raven temporarily ceases to be the story's editor and the character who is based on her, Willow, is expelled from Hogwarts and murdered in Chapter 16. However, in Tara's attempt to win Raven back, Willow returns to the story in the subsequent chapter as if nothing had happened. I'm Not Okay Raven has written her own gothic story, I'm Not Okay (named after an MCR song, just as Tara's was named after an Evanescence one) with superior grammar and spelling, but just as little consistency with Harry Potter canon. "Highlights" include Darren Shan making a cameo, Pansy and Draco becoming cousins to pave the way for the OC "Eternity Demen'tia Johnson" to date Draco, Satan appearing in the Slytherin Common Room disguised as Gerard Way, and Elvira "(that's you Tara!)" meeting a similar fate to Willow (Raven's avatar in My Immortal). In Chapter Five of I'm Not Okay, the author's note calls Tara the "biggest fucking bitch ever," refuses to return her sweater, and proclaims to be a bigger MCR fan than her, even saying Gerard is hers. In addition, Elvira, a "fucking retard", is called Lindsay (like that fucking ho Lindsay Lohan) and was put in Gryffindor as a first year, because she couldn't write properly and had to get her friends to do it for her. Art imitates life indeed. Ghost of You Tara and Raven's friendship must have improved after their falling out, as they later write Ghost of You, a collaboration involving a newly gothic Hermione, now called Maya, on her first day as a sixth year at Hogwarts. On the train she listens to gothic music, ignores Luna Lovegood (who is now a prep), and finds herself attracted to a gothic Draco. (Ironically, both Hermione and Luna in I'm Not Okay are preps and disliked by the goths). It lasted for only one chapter, but if continued it likely would have been similar to their previous works. Category:Goffs Category:Real World